


Honor To Us All

by TheArtArmature



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtArmature/pseuds/TheArtArmature
Summary: “This is your final chance, Shirogane.” Haxus began. “Sign the confession, with the arm you have left,” Haxus chuckled. “And allow me to give you the rites to put your spirit at ease.”Shiro only glared.or the Dishonored AU that no one asked for.





	1. Honored

The sharp sound of the whistle signaled the end of the day’s work, mutters and sighs escaping the lips of dozens of workers crowded in the factory floor. Shiro smiled in relief, wiping away the oil from his hands against his apron as he followed his fellow workers out into the line. To see him among them was a sight all on its own, so young and inexperienced compared to grizzled worker who doubled him in age and height. He received many side glances and rolling eyes wherever he strolled. Yet Shiro didn’t mind. An orphaned street rat he stole to survive, being beaten and tossed around in the few times he was caught. Now finally at 14 years of age he managed to gain a job, a legitimate source of money that he could proudly show off and spend on whatever he needed with no worry of the consequences. It was enough. Well, almost. Putting away his apron and gloves he followed in line. The boss handed out the employees’ pays as they brought out their own bags, the boss throwing in the amount he saw them fit of earning. Once it was Shiro’s turn, for a mere second the man’s eyes softened.

“Here you go, Takashi.” The man hummed, handing Shiro is pay. Takashi pursed his lips as he watched the money inside the bag, counting with his eyes and making the math in his head. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s…less than what you said I would make.” Takashi said, his voice stern. The man scoffed slightly.

“We’re on a tight leash recently. It’s only until it gets better. Don’t worry about it.” The man insisted.

_Liar._ Takashi thought, but instead he simply nodded and moved along. Of course, he was lying. He had been doing the same thing since he started working here a few months ago. Shiro may be a street rat, but he wasn’t stupid. But then again…what more could he do? Speak up and lose the only stable job that he had managed to gain? He couldn’t take that risk. Even if it meant to accept a lower wage than what he should well receive. Because money was money, and besides…he had Keith to worry about too. So he played pretend, leaving the factory with his pay in his hand and his head high.

He went to the market, buying bread and cheese for dinner, before heading back home. Well, what to him was home. It was a shed on a hill. It used to belong to an elderly farmer that died long ago, leaving the place vacant until Shiro and Keith made it theirs. It wasn’t perfect, but it was just enough.

“Welcome back, Shiro!” Keith chimed, running out of the shed to hug him as he arrived. Shiro welcomed Keith with open arms.

“Hey Keith! I got paid today, so guess what I got?” Shiro asked, watching as Keith gasped and his eyes gleamed at the bag.

“Is that cheese?!”

“I think we have the right to spoil ourselves once in a while.” Shiro said, Keith throwing his arms in the air with a cheer. He had met Keith when he was barely 7 years of age. An orphan and street rat struggling on his own, he was quick to look up to Shiro like the brother he never had, and Shiro returned the sentiment tenfold. The two had been together ever since.

“How was work?” Keith asked, his mouth full with cheese and bread as he looked over at Shiro.

“Fine. Normal. The usual.” Shiro hummed, eating his share. “What about you, did anything interesting today?”

“Managed to pickpocket some nice stuff from a rich brat by the docks. I think I can sell them for a nice price.” Keith said with a smile. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Keith…”

“She won’t even notice it’s gone! She has more money to spend than the Emperor himself probably.” Keith insisted. He finished his share, before gasping in realization. “Wait, I did see something else.” He said, hurrying back into the shed to pick something up. He returned with a piece of paper, handing it over to Shiro. “Look!”

“…Blade Verbena?” Shiro smiled, looking over at Keith. “You want to go this year?”

“Actually,” Keith hummed. “I was thinking I could compete!” Shiro couldn’t contain his laughter, even when he didn’t mean to laugh as he did. “Shiro I’m serious!”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro said. “But you’re too young to participate, you know that.”

Keith pouted. “Well…but you can, right?”

“Well…yes, I did just turn 14 this year.”

“Then go for it!”

“Why?” Shiro rested back against the wall, closing his eyes. “I only have days off on holidays, and I could really use the break you know.”

Keith pouted. “But what about the prize money?”

Shiro opened one eye. “…Prize money?”

“Yeah!” Keith said, pointing down at the paper. “This year there’ll be a prize money! See?”

Shiro reread the section, his eyes widening slightly. “…5,000 Coin.” He could feel his heart skip a beat. That was…a lot. Enough for them to live on for the next five years or more if they used it right. Enough to buy new clothes that actually fit, buy more than just bread and cheese, buy medicine when they got sick instead of begging for scraps of it and hope for the best. 5,000 Coin could easily be life changing.

“With that much Coin, we can live as kings!” Keith cheered. Shiro gently nodded.

“Yeah.” He said, feeling his throat dry all of a sudden. He glanced over at Keith, seeing his eyes gleaming as he smiled back at Shiro. “(It could be life changing for the better.)” He thought. And all he had to do was something he was already good at? This was a chance he couldn’t let go of. “I’ll do it.” He said, setting the paper down. “I’ll sign up.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah. But you better be there to cheer me on, ok?”

“Of course!”

…

Shiro had always had a thing for swordsmanship. A hobby that made him dream of one day becoming a knight or a soldier to explore uncharted lands. Though he never used his weapon against anyone with ill-intentions, he knew he had some skill. He could finally put it to use at something. The Blade Verbena. An Annual dueling festival held all over the Empire, each city and providence hosting their own versions. People from all over Serkonos would come to compete, and Shiro had to make sure he beat every single one of them.

After the qualification rounds, Shiro stood with the 49 other competitors in the arena, looking up as the Chief of the Grand Serkonos Guard gave them words of encouragement. He could see Keith from his seat on the stands, waving at Shiro whenever he had the chance, Shiro waving back sheepishly.

“And so, we remind everyone, that the winner will not only be declared the champion of the annual festival, but will go home with the first ever award money; 5,000 Coin!” The Chief declared, everyone cheering in response. The brackets were listed up on a large board, hand written with chalk to keep count on the following fights. Shiro felt a soft nudge from the competitor next to him.

“You better back off now, kid, before you embarrass yourself.” He said, a smirk on his lips. Shiro couldn’t help but to smirk right back.

“I don’t know. You know what they say, sir, the bigger they are, the harder they fall…and I really want to see how quick I can make you fall.” Shiro responded, earning chuckles from the others around him.

The fight was on.

…

The first few suckers who got to fight against Shiro in the first few rounds were quick to realize that they shouldn’t have underestimated him. They charged in with confidence, and were quickly defeated before the smirk could be wiped off their faces. As Shiro went up the ranks, the challengers began to take their fights more seriously than the last, each fight lasting longer and becoming harsher, forcing Shiro to push his limits. Not that Shiro would’ve wanted it any other way. Every time he knocked a challenger down, the cheers became louder and louder, Keith being the loudest of them all. In the end, it was just Shiro versus a formidable competitor, much older and experienced than himself. Yet, he did not waver. Shiro dueled with prowess and determination, and with struggle, he defeated his opponent with a standing ovation.

“Shiro!!!” Keith screamed, snapping Shiro out of his daze as Keith ran into the arena, the guards not even stopping the young child from tackling at Shiro, hugging him tightly as the crowd cheered around them. “You did it! Shiro you did it you won you won!” Keith squealed, Shiro wincing only slightly as he gave Keith a confident smile.

“Told ya I could do it.” Shiro said.

“Ahem.”

Shiro looked up, seeing the opponent back on his feet as he turned to face him. Keith was quick to get ready to fight, though it would never come. Instead, the opponent offered his hand to Shiro.

“I have never seen such…a talented person at such a young age. You more than deserved that victory.” The opponent said. Shiro looked at him, smiling as he proceeded to shake his hand.

“Thanks. You did great too.” Shiro said. The opponent nodded, looking over at Keith with a smile.

“You have a very talented brother.” He said.

“I know!” Keith said, smiling as he hugged Shiro’s arm. The opponent simply nodded before backing away. The Chief proceeded to walk over to Shiro, a smile on his face.

“Congratulations, Champion. You have very well earned your place.” He said, gently setting the golden medal around Shiro’s neck. Shiro could barely keep his eyes off the beauty of the metal.

“Thank you, sir.” Shiro said, unable to stop smiling.

“And of course, your award money.” The Chief said, a fellow guard handing Shiro a large bag, heavy with coin. Shiro could barely hold it as it was handed it him, having it to settle it on the floor momentarily to admire the amount of coin inside. He had never seen this many coin in one place at the same time.

“I…I don’t know what to say…” Shiro said, feeling his heart race. Keith awed in amazement.

“Shiro, we can eat more than just bread and cheese with this!” Keith whispered, barely believing his eyes. This could change their lives drastically. Yet…they weren’t done yet.

“Actually, there is one more thing.” The Chief said. “Your talents are beyond extraordinary. I have seen children of your age from all walks of life who have been training all of their lives to become part of the Guard, and never have I ever seen someone with such potential. Therefore, I was wondering…if you would like to join us?”

Shiro.exe stopped working, the world around him going silent as Shiro looked at the Chief with wide eyes. “…what?”

“The Guard.” The Chief repeated. “I was wondering if you would like to work with us as a member of the Guard. Sure, you are young, but with such potential, you will be able to learn lots of invaluable skills to your disposal. We can offer you education and the preparation needed to fully do your job, as well, in exchange for your work and service You will even receive a very nice pay.” The Chief said. Shiro could barely breathe, he could barely think. A job with the guard? With pay? With education? Was this a dream? His skin had become pale, and it was noted, as the Chief gently got a hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his daze. “Stay with us, Takashi. Don’t go fainting on us.” Shiro shook his head, looking up as his mind rushed to form a response.

“I-I don’t know what to say, sir! I would be so honored-!” Shiro began, but just as suddenly he paused, feeling the grip of Keith’s small hand on his. Shiro looked down at Keith, and narrowed his eyes, before looking back up at the Chief. “But…what about Keith? I can’t leave him.”

_I won’t leave him._

The Chief looked down at Keith, and then back at Shiro with a smile. “He can come live with you! In exchange for your work, he can study as well. Maybe he can even apply to become part of the force as he grows as well.” The Chief insisted. Keith looked up at Shiro with his jaw dropped, his eyes gleaming in awe.

“Shiro?” Keith asked. Shiro pursed his lips, a smile sneaking into his features as he forced himself from crying. He gently nodded, smiling at Keith.

“What do you think, Keith?” He finally asked. Keith looked at him before shaking him around.

“What do you mean?! Of course! Shiro you HAVE to take this!” Keith insisted. Shiro chuckled, looking up at the Chief.

“So…where do I start?”

…

Shiro always went back to that day, and whenever he did, he always thanked whatever gods were at work that day for granting him the opportunity when they did. In a matter of two years his life had already made a complete turn from what it once was. He gained a place to call his own among the barrack buildings of the Guard, living with Keith. Earning a steady and justful income for clothing and food. They were educated with some of the best, the only thing better being that of the nobles and royalty. That is, until the unexpected promotion was thrown at him. Well, promotion wasn’t the best word for it. It wasn’t something he was looking for, to begin with. A position had opened up all the way in the capital of Dunwall, and the Chief, insisting on his potential and praise, had set him up to take it. Now he was supposed to leave the only place he had ever known and begin a whole new job in a whole new place. It wasn’t him that was the angriest of them, though. Oh no. That was definitely Keith.

“You’re going to leave?!” Keith asked, looking up with worry in his eyes. It was a panic Shiro rarely saw in him, and it made his heart ache. “You’re going to leave me alone?!”

“There’s nothing I can do, Keith. I’m to leave for Dunwall in a few days. It’s already been ordered.” Shiro insisted. He struggled to keep his tears from escaping his eyes, even though Keith’s were already flowing freely.

“Take me with you! Please!” Keith insisted, grasping at Shiro’s uniform. “You can’t just leave! You can’t just leave me here! You can’t just…I can’t…” Keith sobbed, unable to speak the words he truly meant.

_Don’t leave me too._

First his parents, and now Shiro. To Keith, the world was falling to pieces around him. Shiro stood with Keith, rubbing his back ever so softly as he allowed him to cry.

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Shiro whispered. Keith shook his head, resting his head against his chest.

“Will I ever even see you again?” Keith asked.

“Of course.” Shiro said, gently lifting Keith’s face so that they made eye contact. “We’ll write letters to each other, too. We’ll keep in contact.” Shiro said. Keith didn’t seem convinced, furrowing his brows as he buried his face against Shiro’s chest once more.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Shiro frowned. “Me too, Keith. Me too.”

…

It had been a week since his departure from Serkonos. To say goodbye to Keith was easily one of the hardest things he ever had to endure, and yet, he knew that he had a whole new set of challenges ahead of him. He had to be strong. He had come this far. He could not allow himself to fall back so easily. Dunwall was not what he expected, nor a place he would exactly call home. Compared to Serkonos, the city was too crowded and cramped and squished all together, only leaving enough space for alleys and the main street. It was overwhelming. But nowhere near as when he arrived at the Dunwall Tower. It stood out from the city, heavily guarded and filled with flora and structures seen nowhere else around. It was only when he was led into the royal gardens, escorted by the royal guards, that he realized what kind of position he had been brought into.

In the large gazebo standing among the garden, the royal family sat while surrounded by guards. They sat on garden chairs while with a clothed table, drinking tea and eating delicious treats ranging from cookies to small cakes.

“Your majesty, Takashi Shirogane has arrived.” The guard said. The emperor settled down his tea, smiling.

“Thank you. Let’s see to him.” He asked. The guard nodded as he signaled for Shiro to approach. Shiro stepped up, stopping a few feet away from the king before proceeding to bow.

“Your majesty, Emperor Alfor, it is an honor to meet you.” Shiro said, keeping his head down.

“The pleasure is all mine. Rise.” Alfor said, signaling him to come within the gazebo. Shiro followed, careful of his movements as Alfor turned to his daughter. “Allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Allura. If I am correct, you two are of the same age.” Alfor said, his cheerful tone never wavering. Shiro turned to face the princess, almost stunned the moment he saw her. Allura had always been mentioned to be the most beautiful woman of all the Empire, and many simply saw it that it was a title to go along with her status. But they were true. Allura was beautiful, her bright blue eyes with pink shades contrasting against her darkened skin, her white hair fluffy yet controlled in a standard fashion. Her smile could melt the coldest of hearts and possibly end wars. Then again, it could all be an overreaction from Shiro’s mind. But then again, he had never met such a beautiful woman. Not until now. He managed to snap out of his daze, bowing down as he offered his hand to her.

“An honor, princess Allura.” He said, feeling as the princess settled her hand on his for it to be kissed.

“An honor to meet you as well.” She said, her tone as cheerful as her father’s. Shiro was quick to peck her hand, a flush rushing to his cheeks as he let go and proceeded to stand once more.

“I have heard many good things about you, Takashi. An excellent leader and warrior, surpassing even some of your superiors, and you’re only 16 years of age.” Alfor said. Shiro bowed his head.

“Your words are beyond kind, your majesty.” He said.

“Maybe.” Alfor said. “But I wish to put it at the test. You see, my daughter is starting to become a woman, and is becoming independent. Such a rowdy young lady she is.” Alfor said, ignoring Allura’s groans of embarrassment from his words. “I do not trust simple guards to be able to keep up with her. Therefore, I have a request to ask of you.” Alfor said, turning to Shiro. “I wish to ask you to take the position of Lord Protector of the Future Empress. You will be with her, you shall protect her from any danger that arises, no matter how small.” Alfor said. Shiro could feel his heart beat against his chest to the point that it began to ache.

Lord protector.

To the princess.

…holy shit.

“Calm down, my boy, you look like you’ll faint.” Alfor joked, Shiro quickly snapping out of his panic, shaking his head and wiping his brow.

“Forgive me, your majesty. It is…just…a position of such importance. It’s not that I’m not grateful, but I am a mere student compared to so much more talented soldiers…” Shiro said, rambling as he could feel his face turned red. He only stopped when Alfor raised his hand to have him do so.

“You are a man of grand potential, and the same age as my daughter. I need someone who I can trust. Not just an old man following orders, but a soldier who will be able to keep up with her, one who she won’t outlive from age.” Alfor said, standing up as he gently got his hand on Shiro’s shoulders. “I appoint you because I can sense something special within you, Takashi, and that sense is telling me that if anyone can protect my daughter, it is you.” He insisted. Shiro could barely breathe as he analyzed his words, yet, his heart quickly set. He would do this. He would protect the princess. He would take this challenge.

_Maybe this is for what I was born for._

Shiro gulped, bowing his head. “I…I would be honored to take the position, my emperor.” He said. His eyes suddenly turned to Allura, before returning to the floor. “If princess Allura would have me.” Alfor suddenly laughed, a bright smile on his features.

“I knew I had made a good decision!” He said, turning to Allura. “Well? What do you think?”

Allura hummed, crossing his arms. “I don’t think I need protection.” She said, but a smirk spread across her features just as quickly. “Let’s see if you can keep up, Shirogane.” Shiro could only smile. This was the beginning of something grand.

Something not even Shiro could have dreamt of.


	2. Dishonored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's life changes. Whether for the good or the worst is still debated.

Five years went by. Shiro had made an impact on the place, and everyone took notice. To the servants and soldiers, he was someone to both look up to and envy, his position and skills to die for, or die against if anyone dared to cross his blade. To the outside he was like a super soldier. Protector to the family that ruled the empire, and an assassin who got rid of any troubles without a second thought. All he needed was an order, and a target. To the royal family it was like having another family member. Emperor Alfor came to treat Shiro more than just a loyal servant and protector, but like a son, giving him guidance and encouragement. His duty and service was unquestioned. The biggest change, however, was the one of princess Allura. She became happier, more excited and playful than she had ever been. She pushed Shiro to their limits yet everyone always found her laughing and smiling regardless in the end. The rumors were all over, and it was hard to think otherwise. Five years growing together, side by side, as princess and protector. Everyone saw their stolen glances at each other, the secrets that they whispered to one another only to giggle on about afterwards, the gentle signs of affection and the look in their eyes whenever the other wasn’t looking. If the Emperor knew about it, he did nothing but encourage it. Many servants sought to encourage it as well. They had never seen the Emperor so happy. The princess so lively. It was all perfect. Well, almost, if it weren’t for a single misfortune that would befall the kingdom.

The Rat Plague.

It arrived suddenly, with no warning, and spread throughout Dunwall like wildfire. It became uncontrollable, despite everything done to contain it. Districts were abandoned and quarantined, people died faster than they could possibly bury. It shook Dunwall to its core.

Now Shiro returns from his mission, sent to investigate among the other nations by Emperor Alfor, in hopes of them having a cure for the plague. He had been gone for a whole month, at least, and from the looks of it as he entered the territory, things have only gotten worse since.

“I hope your trip wasn’t rough, Sir Shirogane. It’s storm season and all.” The driver said as he drove stirred towards the water lock.

“It was alright.” Shiro said, watching as they locked the gate and began to flood the room, the water levels lifting their ship to the royal dock. Once they were at an appropriate level they cut the water, pushing over the metal walkway into place. Shiro stepped off the ship, waving at the saluting guards as he made his way to the Dunwall Tower. It had been far too long away from what he considered to be home. He smiled softly as he stepped across the bridge, only to be greeted by none other than princess Allura herself.

“Shiro, you’re back!” Allura said, hurrying over. She wore he fencing attire, no doubt she had run off from her lessons just to greet him, which he was grateful for. Allura jumped at Shiro, who caught her, holding her tightly before spinning her in his arms and settling her back down.

“It is good to be back by your side, your majesty.” Shiro said, quickly bowing in formality.

“Always so formal. You can just call me Allura, you know.”

“Etiquette tells me otherwise.”

Allura rolled her eyes, her smile never wavering. “Come on, let’s go see father. He’s been anxiously waiting for you.”

“Yes.” Shiro said, moving along with the princess as they walked further into the gardens. Along the way he stopped momentarily to see Haggar doing another one of her paintings, this time of sir Haxus, who stood rigidly in pose.

“Welcome back, Shirogane.” Haxus said, only to quickly be scolded by Haggar.

“Stop moving!” She hissed, before glancing back at Shiro. “Welcome back, Lord Protector…from wherever you’ve been.”

“He’s been sent all around the isles begging for aid.” Haxus said.

“A waste of time. My elixir will banish the plague from this city once I fix it. Now stop moving, Haxus.” Haggar insisted. Allura and Shiro glanced at each other, before deciding to move on.

“Amazing work as always, lady Haggar.” Shiro said. Haggar merely hummed.

“He ain’t no beauty, believe me.”

 Shiro moved on, walking with Allura up the stairs towards the familiar gazebo where Emperor Alfor stood along with sir Sendak. Whatever the conversation was, it was nowhere near civil.

“They’re sick people, not criminals.” Emperor Alfor insisted, his arms crossed as he looked at the horizon.

“We’ve gone beyond that question your majesty.” Sendak hissed. “They’re-!”

“They’re mi citizens, and we will save them from the plague if we can. **All** of them.” Emperor Alfor said, his tone loud, causing Sendak to reconsider his words.

“…very well.”

“We will not speak of this again.” Emperor Alfor said, his glance landing on Shiro and Allura. For a moment his gaze softened, before hardening as he turned to Sendak. “Leave us, please.”

Sendak bowed. “As you wish, your majesty.” With that, Sendak turned, walking away, but pausing as he walked past Shiro. “Takashi. Already back, and two days early! Full of surprises as usual.” Sendak scowled before moving on. Shiro watched him walk away before walking up to the Emperor along with Allura, bowing as he stood in front of him.

“It’s a fair wind that brings you home to us. What news have you brought?” Emperor Alfor asked. Shiro stepped forward, taking out a letter from his jacket and handing it to the Emperor. Emperor Alfor took it, quickly opening it up and reading it over. As he did, his expression turned grim. He sighed, lowering the letter as he rubbed his temples. “I hoped that one of the other cities have dealt with this before. Knew of some cure. This news is very bad…we’re at the breaking point.” The Emperor hissed, throwing the letter to the ground beneath. His tone turned angry, even for just a moment. “Cowards! They’re going to blockade us completely! They’ll wait to see if the plague turns the city into a graveyard.”

Shiro and Allura glanced at each other, before Allura stepped up.

“Father…is it really that bad? There must be something we can do.” Allura asked, worry in her tone. Alfor sighed, before turning to his daughter, his gaze softening.

“It is alright, Allura. We will get through this.” Alfor assured, gently caressing Allura’s cheek. As he glanced up, however, his expression changed into one of panic and worry. “Wait, where are the guards? Who sent them away?”

Shiro looked around, his eyes narrowing. They were gone, all of them. Where the hell were they?

“Who…what are they doing on the rooftops?!” Allura asked, pointing over. Shiro followed her gaze, only to see figured running across the rooftop…directly at them.

“Allura, get behind me!” Alfor yelled, pulling her close to him. Shiro quickly pulled out his blade, getting in front of the two as the figured climbed into the area. He pulled his gun with his other hand, shooting at one of the figures. It hit, but as it did the figure…disintegrated? It just…disappeared. He had no time to question it, as the other figure rushed to him with a blade. Shiro blocked it with his, kicking the figure off its feet. He slashed at the intruder, what should’ve killed him…had he not disappeared too. What the hell was going on?! Shiro glanced around, his arms extended to keep the royal family protected with his own body. Another appeared, rushing towards him from the left with a blade. He blocked with his sword, using his gun to shoot at it as it once again disappeared on contact. Shiro remained on guard…before the attacks just suddenly stopped. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

“Shiro…thank you.” The Emperor began. “If you hadn’t been here-!” The Emperor said, but it was much too early, as another figure appeared, stepping towards the group. Shiro was quick to protect them, until the figure raised his hand, green force suddenly surging from it as it took a hold of Shiro, lifting him from the ground. Allura screamed in surprise, Alfor’s eyes wide. Shiro struggled, trying to pull his limbs, trying to move, but unable, the force keeping him still.

“(What…is this…?!)” Shiro thought, panic surging across his body.

“Shiro!” Allura yelled, trying to step forward. As she did, however, another figure appeared, quickly grabbing her arm and pulling at her. “Let go of me!” Allura hissed, giving the figure hell as she managed to land a punch across its face. Alfor rushed forward, wanting to protect his daughter, pushing her and the figure away from each other, causing Allura to fall as Alfor struggled against the figure.

“Allura, run!” Alfor yelled, pulling his own sword to slash at the figure, who disappeared…and re-appeared right behind him, just before thrusting its own blade through Alfor’s chest from the back. Blood covered the floor as Alfor gasped for air, blood escaping his lips.

“(NO!)” Shiro thought, his eyes wide as he struggled to do something. Anything.

Allura’s eyes widened, tears forming at the edges of her vision as she screamed. “FATHER!” She screamed. The figure pulled its sword out of Alfor, throwing him onto the floor before rushing at Allura, taking a hold of her. Allura struggled, kicking, screaming, scratching to get away as the figure struggled to just keep her in its grasp. “LET ME GO! FATHER! SHIRO!” She screamed, before the figure and Allura both disappeared into nothing. The figure that kept Shiro restrained finally let go of Shiro, allowing him to fall onto the floor hard before disappearing itself. Shiro struggled to catch his breath, his heart aching as he looked up in horror.

“Allura…!” He hissed, before his eyes turned to Alfor, his Emperor, bleeding out on the floor beneath just a few feet away. “Emperor Alfor!” Shiro began, scrambling as he crawled over to him, quickly cradling him in his arms. “Emperor Alfor! Emperor Alfor! Hang in there!” Shiro yelled, his voice shaking. Alfor opened his eyes, glancing up at Shiro.

“Shiro…it’s all falling apart…please…find Allura…save her…protect her. You’re the only one!...please…Shiro…!” Alfor begged, his voice barely a whisper, as the light of his eyes suddenly faded and his body went limp in Shiro’s arms. Shiro felt warm tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

“Emperor Alfor…Emperor Alfor!” Shiro screamed. He heard footsteps, looking up as the royal guards came rushing in with branded weapons. Sendak and Haxus followed behind, looking at the Emperor, and then at Shiro.

“Allura…we have to-!” Shiro began, but was quickly interrupted.

“Word us all…look at what he’s done!” Haxus exclaimed, sounding shocked and horrified.

Wait.

What?!

“Yes!” Sendak followed, a smirk on his features for only a mere second. “He’s killed the Emperor!”

“What?” Shiro asked, his eyes wide, his senses still blurred from shock. “What? No! They-! The men on the rooftops-!” Shiro began, only for the soldiers to point their weapons at him.

“Wait a second.” Sendak began. “Where is the princess?” He asked, glancing around, before glaring at Shiro. “What have you done with the princess, traitor?!”

“Allura-!” Shiro looked around. “They took her! They took Allura-!”

“Her own bodyguard,” Haxus huffed. “How ironic.”

“YOU’RE NOT LISTENING!” Shiro screamed, frustration rising. “We have to save her! They took her!”

“Spouting lies and excuses already.” Sendak scoffed. “I’ll see you beheaded for this, Shirogane.” He turned to the guards. “Take him.”

Before Shiro could respond, one of the guards slammed the butt of their sword against Shiro’s head, and everything went black.

…

Six months. Six months since the death, no, since the assassination of Emperor Alfor, and the kidnapping of princess Allura. Six months since he was wrongfully convicted of them, by the men he trusted, the men he worked with and respected, by the men that had betrayed him and the empire. It had been absolute hell. He had been tortured, interrogated, abused. Every answer was wrong. Every word he spoke was an insult deserving of pain and punishment. His body had been scarred, a new scar crossing across his nose that refused to heal. Part of his hair had turned white out of stress. They…even took away his right arm. Broken it beyond repair until there was no choice but amputation. Even now, a day before his execution, they continued to torture him, humiliate him, make him suffer.

He sat strapped into a chair with chains and belts, struggling as Haxus stood before him with his infamous mirk.

“This is your final chance, Shirogane.” Haxus began. “Sign the confession, with the arm you have left,” Haxus chuckled. “And allow me to give you the rites to put your spirit at ease.”

Shiro only glared. Haxus signaled his lackey, who held a piece of burning iron fresh out of the fire, before he proceeded to press the burning metal against Shiro’s shoulder. The pain caused Shiro to scream, struggling even more against it. Even though it was only for mere seconds, it felt like an eternity before the lackey pulled the iron away, leaving Shiro to gasp and pant for breath. Sendak stepped up.

“That’s enough for now. Get out. Let us give him some time to think.” Sendak said, signaling the lackey to step out of the room. Once he did, his attention turned to Shiro once more. He smirked, stepping closer. “Oh Shirogane, the Emperor is dead, his daughter is locked away hidden, and no one will ever know the truth.” He hummed, chuckling afterwards. Haxus followed up.

“Oh yes, unlucky you!” Haxus cooed. “Tomorrow you’ll be executed, but it’s for a good cause. This country needs strong leadership now, someone to guide the weak, and that’s where _we_ come in.”

Shiro gritted his teeth, tensing as Sendak stepped even closer.

“There was nothing personal in this, even though you almost sank our plans.” Sendak insisted. “But it turned out well! You were at the wrong place, at the right time, and someone has to take the fall.” Sendak chuckled. Shiro struggled further.

“Damn you! DAMN YOU!” Shiro screamed, only causing Sendak to smile.

“Goodbye, Shirogane.” Sendak said, walking away.

“Guards! Take him back to his cell!” Haxus called, arms quickly getting a hold of Shiro.

“DAMN YOU SENDAK! DAMN YOU! YOU’RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?!” Shiro screamed, struggling the whole way back to his cell.

…

Shiro didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep. He slowly woke up to the sound of his cell door. As he glanced up he saw a soldier bring in a meal in a platter.

“You should eat, Shirogane. This meal comes from a friend.” The guard said. With that, he closed the cell again and walked away. Shiro’s eyes narrowed.

“(A friend?)” He carefully stood up, walking over to the meal and sitting in front of it. It was a large piece of bread, which is more than what he’d received in the past six months. He picked it up, only to find a letter underneath…along with a key. He settled the bread down, picking up the letter.

‘Takashi Shirogane,

Who we are is irrelevant right now. Just know that we have faith in you.

Here is a key to your cell. Once you’re out, head for the prison’s Interrogation Room. Take the explosive there and plant it on the outer door. When the bomb goes off, run. Make for the river and lose yourself in the sewers. You’ll find some useful gear stashed there.

One of the prison guards will leave a weapon just outside your cell.

And good luck. We need you alive and well for what’s to come.

  * A friend’



“What the hell?” Shiro whispered, setting the letter down. There was someone…more than one person looking out for him. For whatever reason, they reached out now, and were helping him escape. All of this seemed to strange…but the chance of escaping this damned place was too good for him to ignore. He quickly ate his piece of bread, picking up the key as he stood. He carefully unlocked his cell with the key, hearing the lock open with a click, swinging the cell door open. He stepped out, wary of anyone else around. On a table sat a sword. He picked it up, swinging it in his hand as he gripped it tightly.

“Let’s get out of here.” He hissed. He crouched as he began to make his way across the prison. He found a room with multiple guards casually talking. One of them had his back facing to him, the other two too engrossed in their conversation. Shiro sneaked up, wrapping his arm around the man’s neck as he dragged him back, the soldier struggling to breath and speak. He held him until he fainted from the lack of air, before hiding him behind a wall. Shiro began to sneak around the guards, hiding in the shadows as he made his way across the room as they spoke.

“How come so many people are coming to the execution tomorrow?” One of the guards spoke.

“It’s on account of Takashi Shorgane, the one who killed the Emperor, and abducted his daughter, Allura.” The other said.

“So…it’s an occasion.”

“Yup. A social event for the high and mighty. Come see the noble Lord Protector get his head chopped off.”

“They’re as bad as us betting on the dog fights!”

Shiro rolled his eyes as he snuck past the room into the next one. He saw a pistol in the guard’s weapon rack, picking it up for the ride. He climbed up some structures to the next floor above, seeing a guard had fallen asleep by the railing. He carefully pickpocketed the key that hung from his belt before moving on, using the key to enter the yard walkway. Along the way he saw a guard making his rounds, but in the way of the exit. He proceeded to grab the guard from behind, holding him in a chokehold until he fainted, dropping him before proceeding on. He found the interrogation room, entering the place alone sending shivers down his spine. The floor was still fresh with his blood from the last time. He would be blessed if he never saw this place ever again. He walked to the back, opening up the safe and picking up the explosive from the letter.

“Now to set this baby off.” Shiro whispered, turning back as he hurried out of the interrogation room and towards the prison yard. He watched as a guard walked down the stairs towards the yard. He was careful, reaching his hand out and pickpocketing the key of the yard door before hiding in the shadows once more. He sneaked in the shadows, scrambling under the metal stairs as he watched the guards walk around. Once they were facing away from him he stepped out, walking up the stairs to the control room section.

“Shirogane’s execution is tomorrow, right?” One guard asked.

“Yeah, but everything has to be set up today.” The other guard said.

“I can’t wait to see his head roll. Not everyone did, but I really liked the Emperor.”

Shiro smirked a bit, waiting for the guard to walk by before bringing him behind a stack of boxes, holding him until he fell unconscious. He took his key and proceeded to the control room. He waited for the guard to be facing away before jumping through the window and knocking him out with the hilt of his sword against his head. He hurried to the door, looking through the keyhole as he watched a guard walking up. He waited for the right moment, before slamming the door open right into him just as the guard was in front of it, knocking the guard out.

“Sorry.” Shiro hummed, walking over to the control panel. He found the level to the door, pulling it down to open up the large metal door to the outer door. Two guards. No sweat.

“Hey, did I tell you that time I almost caught the guy who killed the Emperor?” One guard said.

“Please. Not now.” The other guard said, turning away. Shiro dragged the first guard down, knocking him out before proceeding towards the second one, knocking them out with one hit. He walked over to the outer door, setting up the explosive before pressing the button, setting off the timer. He stepped back dragging the guards with him to a safe area out of the explosion zone. There was no turning back now.

The explosive went off, the door exploding into pieces as it shook the room. Alarms went off, and through the smoke, Shiro ran, onto the bridge before jumping off diving into the river below with a splash. He swam under the water as the guards scrambled above as he reached the sewer entrance. He climbed up, shaking the water off him as he hurried underneath the broken door. He hurried across the pipes and machines, up the stairs leading to the sewer tunnels.

…

By the time he reached the sewers, everyone knew he had escaped. He walked up to a door to one of the halls, stopping only at the sound of squeaking from within. Rats. A bunch of them. He knew better than to risk it. That many at once could eat him alive. He backed away, looking around for an alternative. He found it on the roof, enough space between it and the pipes above. He before he climbed, he noticed a letter pinned against the wooden boxes. It was directed to him.

‘Takashi Shirogane, if you’re reading this it means our plan worked and you’ve broken free from Coldridge. One of our contacts has hidden weapons for your somewhere deeper in the sewers. Grab the gear and find Coran where these tunnels dump out into the river. He will bring you to us.

A Friend Who Will Meet You Soon’

Shiro couldn’t help but to smile. To know he wasn’t completely alone was…reassuring. He used the boxes to climb up to the metal barred platform, crawling the best he could, hearing the guard’s voices echoing.

“He used some kind of explosive to blast his way out. That doesn’t happen by accident.”

“You think he had help? Who’d know how to do that?”

“Bottle Street gang, maybe. Hey, watch for booby-traps. Could be some down here, by the looks of it.”

“Good, if we’re lucky, one of them might get Shirogane.”

“You’re afraid of him? He’s Serkonan. It’s all merchants and whores down there.”

“Kids like you, you never saw what he was lie. I saw him fight three to one in the practice yard. He’s a whirlwind.”

“I hope it’s me that finds him.”

“…I hope it is too.”

Shiro didn’t know whether to be insulted or flattered. He just wanted to get out into safety. He watched below as the soldiers opened up a door, alerting the rats, which proceeded to rush straight at them, eating at them alive. The soldiers struggled, but quickly were overwhelmed, the rats enjoying their newly acquired meal. Shiro looked away, crawling faster as he reached the end of it, jumping down to the hall beneath. He followed the pipes further down into the sewer canals, which were filled with graffiti from whatever citizens had come down here to hide. He continued onward, having to swim in the sewer canal to proceed, much to his dismay. He climbed out of it when he saw a chance, only to be greeted by the corpses of a couple sitting on a worn-out mattress. They held each other, and had died in each other’s arms. Victims of the plague, no doubt. He moved forward, listening as a PA system that ran throughout the city echoed in the sewers.

“Attention, Dunwall citizens. The assassin, Takashi Shirogane, responsible for the murder of our fair Emperor and the disappearance of princess Allura, heir to the throne, has temporarily escaped state custody. Any evidence at to his whereabouts must be delivered to the City Watch at once.”

“Temporary my ass.” Shiro murmured, following the path. He eventually came upon, surprise surprise, more corpses. But there was also this large, strange box, with a note on it.

‘Greetings, Takashi Shirogane. Or should I say Lord Protector, as you were known before that title was wrongfully taken from you.

We are servants of the Empire of the true Empress, a group of loyalists who want very much to meet you. Take these weapons, crafter for you of the finest materials in the isles, and meet our man, Coran, near where these tunnels spill into Wrenhaven River.

All haste and luck. We share a common purpose.’

Shiro smirked at the letter, opening the trunk to reveal the weapons. A state-of the art crossbow, and a retractable sword.

“Now this is what I’m talking about.” Shiro hummed. Things were finally starting to look up. He followed down the tunnels. He countered a few guards, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He used the environment to hide, the shadows to keep him hidden. Before long, he could already see the sunlight, as he heard a voice calling for him.

“Takashi, over here! Quickly. I’m a friend.” The man said. He had orange hair and mustache, standing besides a standard motorboat. Shiro approached him, hesitating for a few moments as the man gave a reassuring gaze.

“I’m Coran, and I work for some good people who want very much to meet you. They said you’d come out here, but I can still hardly believe it.” Coran said, chuckling.

“Coran. The letters mentioned you.” Shiro said, offering his hand for a handshake. Coran shook his hand, before helping him onto the boat. “Come along now. I’ll take you to meet them, just down the river from here.”

“Thank you.” Shiro said, taking a seat on the boat. He could feel his body becoming heavy as he let out a sigh. He was…free. Well, not fully. But it was a start.

“You can rest a bit while we get there.” Coran assured as he began to stir the boat out into the water. Shiro took the offer, closing his eyes as he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one. Don't be afraid to ask any questions.


	3. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes allies, in this world and beyond.

“Shiro…Shiro…Shiro!”

Shiro woke up with a start, sitting up in a panic as he felt the boat swing by his movement.

“Calm down, Shiro! You’re fine! You’re alright!” Coran assured. Shiro stirred, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry.” Shiro hummed. He looked around. “Where are we?”

“Home.” Coran said. Well, what will be home for a while.” Coran said as he pulled the ship into dock. “The Hound Pits Pub! It’s owned by the Admiral, and this whole area has been evacuated due to the rat plague, so it’s just us.” Coran said, docking the ship and cutting the engine. “You should head inside the pub and meet with the admiral. He should tell you more about the plan.” Shiro nodded, standing up as he stepped onto the dock.

“Thank you, Coran.” Shiro said. Coran nodded.

“I’ll be here if you need me.” Coran said, turning back to tend at the ship. Shiro turned, looking over at the buildings. He stepped towards the pub, hearing voices as he approached. The door was unlocked, so he allowed himself inside. By the bar, two figures stood. A middle-aged man, with rough features and in uniform. The other was a young man, his skin naturally tanned with brown hair and stunning blue eyes as he wore a white shirt, his sleeves rolled up above his shoulders, blue suspenders holding his blue trousers, wearing black elegant shoes. He was a noble, no doubt.

“Have you ever even killed anyone?”

“Only with my wit, but you know better than anyone that sometimes words are more than what is needed to strike someone down.”

“Um…excuse me.” Shiro said, bringing the two men’s attention to him. The young man smiled, throwing his arms up dramatically.

“Well if it isn’t the most wanted man in all of Dunwall. You actually made it out alive.” He said, his tone playful. The man in uniform signaled Shiro over.

“Come right in. It’s good to see you’re alive, Takashi Shirogane.” The man said.

“Your uniform. You must be Admiral Zarkon.” Shiro said.

“Yes, that would be me. An honor to meet you, Takashi. Though I’m saddened that it had to be in such circumstances.” Zarkon said, shaking Shiro’s hand. The young man quickly stepped up, offering his hand to shake as well.

“The name’s Lance. Lance McClain, at your service.” He said, shaking Shiro’s hand.

“McClain.” Shiro muttered, surprised to find someone of such prestige involved with this mess. The McClains were one of the founding families of Dunwall, making their fortune from mines and precious ores and stones.

“Yup.” Lance said cheerfully.

“Lance here will be helping us through his connections with the aristocracy in order to aid our efforts.” Zarkon explained, looking back at Shiro. “How much do you know?”

“From what I’ve gotten from the letters you left, you’re all loyalists that know that I’m innocent and that the Lord Regent planned this.” Shiro explained.

“Correct. Ever since the kidnapping of princess Allura and the death of Emperor Alfor, the Lord Regent has been cutting ties with everyone and anyone who disagreed with his ideas. Everyone here is willing to risk execution to find princess Allura and help her regain her place as the true heir of the throne, in order to end this tyranny he has created. It is a small group…but with you, our plan might just work.” Zarkon said.

“Your skills are most essential if we are to accomplish this. No one’s as good as you at what you do.” Lance said. Zarkon nodded.

“You must be exhausted. Lance, could you show Takashi to his room?” Zarkon asked.

“Sure thing! I should introduce you to Hunk and Pidge first, though, to get that out of the way.” Lance said, walking over to the door.

“Thank you. It’s been quite a long day…and please, call me Shiro.” Shiro said, smiling softly. Zarkon nodded.

“Very well. We are glad you’re here with us…Shiro.” He said. With that, Zarkon bowed his head and left for his own devices.

“Over here, Shiro.” Lance called, opening the door as they headed outside. Shiro followed Lance to a two story workshop. Inside were all kinds of tools, machinery and materials spread out and about, a metal staircase leading to the second floor. Inside, working on one of the machines, was a larger man with darkened skin and a bright yellow shirt, making him stand out, his hair black all while he wore some large goggles to protect his eyes. “Hunk! Come say hello to our new member!” Lance yelled, bringing the engineer out of his trance as he removed his goggles, but didn’t remove his hands from whatever he was holding.

“Oh! Hey!” Hunk said, smiling.

“Hunk, this is Shiro, the Lord Protector and all that. Shiro, this is Hunk, our engineer and mechanic. He’ll be the one building you the weapons and gear you’ll need later on.” Lance said, introducing the two.

“Nice to meet you, Hunk.” Shiro said.

“Nice to meet you too. I would shake your hand, but I’m kind of in the middle of something right now. Great timing, though!” Hunk said, moving his goggles back on as he resumed to work on the piece.

“Where’s Pidge?” Lance asked.

“Oh, she went out to look for some materials. She should be back at any time now!” Hunk said above the roaring machinery.

“Pidge?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah. It’s a nickname. Her actual name is Katie Holt.” Lance said.

“Holt. I know them.” Shiro said, a smile appearing on his features. He remembered the Holts. Samuel and Matt were both brilliant scientists working at the Academy of Natural Philosophy. He had met both of them on multiple occasions within the Dunwall Tower properties. “I didn’t think they would get involved.”

“Well, Katie is.” Lance said. “Ever since the Lord Regent took over her dad and brother have been ordered to work overtime at the academy on all sorts of new projects. She hopes that the sooner Allura regains her seat as empress, the sooner they’ll be released.” Lance explained, glancing over. “Speaking of the devil.”

“I heard that.” Pidge said. Pidge was small compared to the rest, wearing boyish clothes and haircut. Almost the spitting image of Matt, but with more delicate features and sharper eyes. She was definitely his sister.

“I was just explaining on introducing you, Pidge.” Lance said. “Pidge, this is Shiro. Shiro, this is Pidge. While Hunk creates your weapons, Pidge will be creating concoctions to help you out. Tranquilizer, Poison, you name it. She’s the scientist of this little group.”

“That’s me. So if you need anything, just tell me.” Pidge said, glaring at Lance. “You could make yourself useful. Why not help me carry these boxes up the stairs?”

“Oh I would love to! But I have to show Shiro over to his room.” Lance said, a smirk on his face as he heard Pidge groan. Shiro stepped up.

“It’s nice meeting you, Pidge. I’ve met your father and brother before.” He said. Pidge nodded.

“I know. They told me.” She said, frowning. “I just want them home…so let’s make it quick, ok?” She asked. Shiro nodded, causing her to smile in response.

“Wait, don’t leave just yet!” Hunk said, finishing the final details before removing the item from the machine. “Done!” He said, removing his goggles as he walked over to them. “This is for you, Shiro.”

“A mask?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, an assassin’s mask. You’re a wanted man. Everyone in the city knows your face. So you’ll have to hide your identity whenever you go out. Here, hold still, got to make sure it fits just right.” Hunk said, leaning in as he placed the mask over Shiro’s face, adjusting it with a small tool. It had to fit like a glove. Adjusting the lenses…can you see normally? Awesome. There we go. What you think?”

Shiro blinked, looking around. “It’s almost like it’s not even thee.”

“Great. We can upgrade it and make it better, but that’ll have to be at another time. If you find resources out there, be sure to bring them back here. It always helps.” Hunk said, smiling as he pointed at the lenses. “It even has zoom action!”

“This is amazing.” Shiro said, gently taking the mask off. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem.” Hunk said. “We haven’t finished with your prosthetic yet, but we should be finished by tomorrow.”

“Prosthetic?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah. You know…since they cut your arm off.” Hunk said, softly gesturing at his missing arm. Shiro held his shoulder.

“…thank you.” He said, Hunk nodding happily.

“Great. Now that you made a friend, mind helping me with the boxes?” Pidge asked

“Sure!” Hunk said.

“Come on now. It’s time to show you to your room. The bags under your eyes tell me you’re ready to drop dead any second now.” Lance said. Shiro nodded, following him back into the building. The adrenaline rush had just faded, and now all that was left was a tiresome, heavy body. He needed a nap. At the very least, a 12 hour one. Lance led Shiro up four flights of stairs to the very top, where there was a single door leading to what looked to be an attic type room with lots of windows and furniture already there for him. “Here ya go. This whole room is yours! So make yourself comfortable. We’ll wake you up if we need you for anything.” Lance said. Shiro stepped up, his eyes landing on the bed. It was standard, but at this very moment, it was just perfect.

“Thank you, Lance.” Shiro said, setting the mask on the bed stand next to it.

“No problem.” Lance stepped out, taking a hold of the door. “Good night, Shiro.” And with that, he gently closed it behind him. Shiro took a few moments to relax, taking a well-deserved bath before lying down on the bed. He was lights out not a few moments later.

…

Shiro woke up suddenly. Feeling…odd.

“The hell?” Shiro groaned, sitting up with a yawn. It was still dark outside and yet it seemed too…quiet. His instincts yelled at him to check it out, quickly jumping onto his feet as he hurried to the door, gently opening it, not knowing what to expect. Well, he certainly didn’t expect what he did see. The building was broken off, leading to the outside…which floated in endless space along with many other places and buildings. What the fuck.

“Am I dreaming?” Shiro muttered. He had to be. He followed the only path present, walking up a pair of stairs that headed overhead to a rocky platform with street lamps. A dead end…or so it seemed. Out of nothing, a figure appeared, stepping forward towards Shiro, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. The figure was a tall man, with a small beard and side burns that led up to his luxurious hair, his arms resting behind his back in a pose of authority.

“Hello Shiro. Your life has taken a turn, now has it not?” The man asked. “The Emperor is dead, his precious daughter is lost somewhere in the city, and you will play a pivotal role in the days to come. For this reason, I have chosen you and drawn you into the void.” He explained, extending his arms as he referred to the world around them.

“Who the hell are you?! The void…is this a dream?!” Shiro asked, quickly getting into stance.

“There is much you need to learn, but there is little time, Shiro. So be quiet, and listen.” The man said, extending his arm towards him. “You may call me Thace. I am an Outsider, and this is my mark.” The man said. Suddenly a pain jolted through Shiro’s left arm. He looked down on it, only to see a symbol slowly burning itself into his skin with a golden glow.

“There are forces in the world, and beyond the world, great forces that men call magic…and now, these forces will serve your will.” Thace explained.

“M…Magic? That’s heresy…!” Shiro muttered, though by this point, his mind complained to him that heresy would be the least of his problems at the moment.

“This is my gift to you. To help you in your journey. Use it.” Thace said, smirking slightly. “Come and find me now.” With that, he disappeared as quick as he had appeared. Shiro blinked a few times, walking over to the edge of the platform. The next platform was beyond his reach. He couldn’t reach it even by jumping.

_Use it._

A voice suddenly spoke, instructing him, demanding him to use this power. It was smooth yet loud, showing him visions in his mind of the possibilities, of the power he had gained…of how to use it. Shiro looked down at his hand, and then back forward. He stretched his hand, calling upon the power given to him.

Blink.

That was what it was called. He saw as a pillar of bright blue light shone over a spot where his mind aimed for. He couldn’t go that far, it was straining, but he could go far enough. He could reach the platform. He unleased the power, feeling as his body disappeared, his mind traveling across the air as he reappeared in the platform. This power.

“Amazing.” He gasped. It was tiring…but he could handle it. He knew he could. He stepped around the new platform, realizing it was…a gazebo. As his eyes traveled to the floor, his eyes widened to see…the corpse of Emperor Alfor.

Oh my god.

His body lay there, blood pooling underneath, eyes open still. Just like he had last seen him.

This wasn’t real. This isn’t real. None of this is real.

Shiro shook his head, glancing back to see a letter laying besides him. He gently picked it up, opening it.

‘YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM’

Shiro glared, crumpling the piece of paper before tossing it to the nothing. His eyes glanced around once more, now focusing on a chest. That wasn’t there before. He stepped up, opening the chest to reveal a blue concoction in a glass bottle. It had a note to it.

‘If you’re running out of energy, drink me!’

Shiro stared at it annoyed.

“Great, am I Alice now?” He got the bottle away, hiding it in one of his many pockets. He had to continue. He had to find Thace. He proceeded forward, using Blink to travel from platform to platform until he reached a particular one. It was part of what looked to be a living room. There were two men, looking identical to one another, one of them holding…Allura, as she tried to get away. The scene itself was frozen in time, stuck with the emotions of the moment.

“Allura.” Shiro whispered, gritting his teeth. He reached out for her…but quickly took his hand back.

_It’s not real._

He reminded himself. He turned, continuing forward, though he could not help but to look back from time to time, hoping that maybe she would be moving eventually. He Blinked through platforms, finding more chests with the blue energy potion in them. He reached a particular platform. It looked like a war room with a map and plans on a large table. Was that…Lord Regent Sendak? He moved on, and the platforms brought more disturbing images. Another still scene of civilians running away, a military machine shooting at them, the bullets stopped in midair, moments before impact. What was going on? He continued, going down more stairs until he reached a doorway. There, Thace appeared, waiting for him.

“In the days that follow, your trials will be great, Shiro.” Thace warned. “Seek the ancient runes bearing my Mark in the lonely places of your world and at the shrines that bear my name. These runes will grant you powers beyond those of other men.” Thace formed something in his hands, a…mechanical heart of sort appearing. “To help you find these runes I give you this: the Heart of a living thing, modeled by my hands.” Thace said, handing it to Shiro, who in turn took it in his hands. “With this heart, you will hear many secrets, and it will guide you towards my runes, no matter how they may be hidden.”

“So it’ll just tell me?” Shiro asked.

“See for yourself.” Thace smirked. “Listen to the Heart now, and find another rune.” With that, he disappeared once more. The heart in Shiro’s hand began to beat, the glass eye glowing as the same voice from before suddenly began to speak.

 _“This place is the end of all things. And the beginning.”_ It spoke.

“Oh you don’t say.” Shiro said, chuckling nervously as he continued onward, the Heart giving commentary as he searched for the rune. Some insightful. Others just outright depressing.

_“All time is meaningless here. Neither seconds nor centuries.”_

_“Someday this place will devour all the lights in the sky.”_

_“The one who walks here is all things. Cradle songs of comfort and bones gnawed by teeth.”_

“Could you not say something, oh, I don’t know, more informative and less depressing?” Shiro suddenly asked.

"This is the place from which those who dabble in the black arts draw their power. And this place is their doom."

“Great. Thanks.” Shiro shook his head. He was getting close. For one, gravity was beginning to shift randomly from platform to platform. Secondly, the heart in his hand began to increase its speed, beating uncontrollably to the point his hand began to ache. Then he saw it: the rune. It stood in a manmade shrine, purple lights adorning it as the dark energy of it could be seen from the surface. He reached it, wary of it and its power before picking it up, all energy suddenly disappearing. Inscribed on the rune was the same mark that now marked his hand. He could feel the power hidden inside of it and yet…

Not enough.

Not enough to contain it. Not yet. He needed more.

"How you use what I have given you falls upon you, as it has to the others before you." Thace said, appearing behind him. Shiro jumped in surprise, his heart almost escaping his chest.

“Do you really have to do that?!”

Thace chuckled. “Force of habit.” His expression then became solemn. "And now I return you to your world, but know that I will be watching with great interest. Good luck, Shiro. " His voice began to fade, and everything around Shiro began to blur. Before he could do anything, everything faded to black.

…

Shiro awoke, this time in reality. He groaned as he rubbed his head and eyes, stretching on the bed.

“That was a weird dream.” Shiro hummed, yawning as he opened his eyes…only to see the brand of the Outsider burnt into the skin of his left hand. Shiro sat up with a jump, his eyes widening as he stared at the mark. He looked to the bed stand, finding besides his mask, the Heart, sitting there as if it had always been there.

“Well…shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes of this AU to keep in mind:  
> Alfor is the Emperor  
> Allura and Shiro are both the same age  
> Keith is two years younger than Shiro


End file.
